


Nightmare

by TheClownsLaugh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsLaugh/pseuds/TheClownsLaugh
Summary: Koutarou wakes up in a cold sweat
Relationships: Amon Koutarou & Donato Porpora
Kudos: 7





	Nightmare

Koutarou jumped awake, sweating and panting. After a glance around, he began to settle down. His breath was still uneven, though. The warm weight of his father's hand on his shoulder had shaken him out of his nightmare.

He threw himself right in his embrace, still trembling.

“I had a horrible dream,” he said. “You were killing and eating everyone.”

“Shhh it's okay. It was only a bad dream,” reassured father Donato with a kind smile.

Falling back asleep in his father's arms, Koutarou could have sworn he saw, right as his eyes closed, a red glimmer in the obscurity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was written very quickly at 8am on a Sunday after not sleeping one bit. I hope you enjoyed xD


End file.
